general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Note: The Birth of a New World/Chapter 1: Zendyr
A Shinigami is walking along a barren land, with seemingly absolutely nothingness in the background. He walks past a group of Shinigami who are gambling. His bull-like features, such as his horns and nose ring, were what stood out about him. The group of gambling Shinigami stopped to watch him walk by. His black cloak was being dragged across the ground, already worn out after a couple hundred years of it being exposed to the same treatment. The bull-like Shinigami paid no attention to the others that were staring at him. He continued to walk across the dusty basin, his large feet making the ground rumble at every step. The Shinigami who were staring at him for at least a minute had decided to go back to playing their gambling game. The Shinigami continued to walk for a couple more minutes, until he reached his destination. The Shinigami King was awaiting him. "I sensed you were coming, Zendyr," the grotesque being said. "Yes, I have come here to... Acquire something from you." "Oh, and what would that be?" For the next few minutes, Zendyr attempted to convince the Shinigami King to give him another Death Note, using things such as pursuasion and even bribes (he bribed the Shinigami King with 4 human apples and 13 Shinigami apples). "Very well, Zendyr. I will grant you another Death Note." "I thank you for your generosity, your highness." Zendyr turned, and left. He made yet another journey across the dusty plains. He came across the Shinigami gambling once again. And, once again, they stared at him for approximately a minute before returning to their gambling game. Zendyr inspected the Death Note carefully, taking note of the signs of age it showed, such as scratches and wearing. However, when he opened the book, he noticed the pages were good as new. He closed the Death Note, looked around to see if any other Shinigami were watching, and then put the Death Note inside his black cloak. He, once again, made a journey across the basin. He had heard about a Shinigami, approximately ten years ago, who had taken the Death Note of a Shinigami named Sidoh, and dropped the Death Note into the human world. The human who had found the Death Note had apparently confused himself with a God, believing that he would be the God of the human world if he could change it and rid it of "injustice". Zendyr wanted an experience similar to that. Zendyr approached the portal to the human world, and reached into his dark cloak with his large hands. He then carefully took out the Death Note. He looked behind him to see if he was being watched. After he realised he wasn't being watched, he opened the Death Note and inspected it one final time. He closed it. Once again, he looked behind him to see if anyone was watching him. He once again confirmed he wasn't being watched and held the Death Note in front of the portal. "Goodbye, little Death Note. Bring me a human that is rather... Interesting..." The Shinigami said, as he dropped the Death Note into the portal to the human world. He then viewed through the portal as it landed in a garbage dump behind a store. "Well, fuck, no one is going to find it there." To be continued... Credits *Zendyr *Shinigami King *Sidoh (Mentioned Only) Deaths *None < PREVIOUS CHAPTER: N/A | NEXT CHAPTER: "Chapter 2: Kira" >